Someone Has A Beatly Temper
by The Moof
Summary: Zartan gets involved in an argument between Destro and Nightfire that will not end well.


Title: Someone Has a Beastly Temper Part 1

Title: Someone Has a Beastly Temper Part 1

Fandom: G.I.Joe

Characters: Zartan, Destro and Nightfire

Prompt: Beast

Word Count: 1071

Rating: T

Summery: Zartan gets involved in an Argument between Destro and Nightfire.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zartan, Destro, Cobra, Dreadnoks, or G.I.Joe they are all owned by Hasbro. I do own Nightfire.

Notes: This was co-written by Anonymous, whom I give my greatest thanks to for critiquing this little gem and breathing more life into it than I was expecting. Thanks again Anonymous. 

The day started out extremely boring at the Dreadnok shack. Zartan was relaxing on his chair and leaning on the shack while throwing darts. Thus far, Zartan had wasted time relaxing in a chair, and had lazily tossed darts at a dartboard while leaning on the outside wall of the shack. His prayers were answered when he saw a green eyed, raven haired woman in her early thirties driving up to the dock on a skiff… it was the Baroness's niece, Nightfire. And by the expression on her face, Zartan could tell that she was in a nasty mood.

"Before you ask, Destro pissed me off. I'll be at Bayou World if you need me and don't be too surprise if Destro pops his rusty metallic head to finish the verbal abuse." Nightfire said coldly to the aloof Dreadnok as she started walking passed him and headed toward the amusement park to calm herself down.

Zartan nodded in agreement as he saw her walk off before going back to throwing darts. About ten to fifteen minutes after Nightfire's sudden arrival, the roar of high-power outboard motors echoed across the swampy wetlands. Destro, his steel mask glistening in the sun, piloted a Water Moccasin at full speed, finally slowing when he was just short of smashing into Zartan's dock and Nightfire's skiff, which was tied alongside.

The Scotsman didn't even wait for the dock boy to take his boat's mooring line. Leaping ashore with a heavy thud of boots, he strode angrily toward Zartan. Even through the emotionless mask, Zartan could read Destro's anger.

"Where is she?" the Scotsman growled.

Looking up at Destro, Zartan replied bluntly, "She doesn't want to be bothered by anyone, especially you. So, if you don't mind, go back to Cobra Island and bitch to someone who actually gives a crap."

Destro approached Zartan until his towering figure stood above the average-height mercenary. The Scotsman snatched a beefy fistful of the scruff of Zartan's shirt. Jerking the mercenary forward, Destro pulled Zartan from his chair and onto his feet.

"Don't try my patience, Zartan," Destro said. "I'm not in the mood for it! Now tell me, where is Nightfire?"

Zartan twisted and thrashed a bit, uttering a muffled curse while trying to jerk free of Destro's grip. When he saw the Scotsman raise his free hand in a clenched fist, the Dreadnok decided that keeping Nightfire's whereabouts from Destro wasn't worth physical punishment to his face.

"She went into Bayou World," he said, gasping as he hung onto Destro's forearm and tried to break contact. When Destro's hand finally loosened its grip, a rough shove sent Zartan staggering backward, where he almost crashed into the shack's outer wall.

"Good," Destro said curtly. "Now, I have an argument to finish."

Destro turned away from the mercenary and strode in the direction Nightfire had gone. Anticipating trouble and not wanting to have it in his domain, Zartan decided to follow, in hopes of dissuading something unnecessary.

"What's this all about?" Zartan asked, catching up to within a step or two behind the Scotsman.

"None of your business, Zartan, you conniving son of a…" Destro said in a low growl.

"Bullshit - it isn't my business!" Zartan asserted. "You're bringing this fight into my corner of the world. So long as you two are having it out on my property, it's my business. So, you'd better tell me what this business with Nightfire is all about, before I have my boys come in and pry you apart with their weapons."

"If you really want to know," Destro said vaguely, "just watch and listen."

Before long, the two men reached the Bayou World entrance, and Zartan decided to satisfy his curiosity by following Destro in after Nightfire.

Destro had only seen Bayou World a handful of times, during junkets to the Dreadnok home compound with Cobra Commander and Baroness, and also during the Weather Dominator fiasco, when his troops had to take on Zartan's eclectic robotic defenses. His eyes scanned the darkened amusement rides, knowing that the mercenary still maintained hidden weapons turrets and pre-planned zones of fire, and interlaced protective shield to keep invaders out.

Checking each structure for signs of life, and carefully scanning the moving shadows in the ever-increasing darkness after sundown, Destro continued on his odd hunt. Zartan looked over his domain with more clarity, immediately noticing an unusual shape bathed in shadows that seemed to be like a large slithering mound lying on one of his boat docks.

Zartan knew a little about Nightfire, but didn't believe what the dossiers said until he noticed the swirling mass of scales on the boat dock. Compared to his own camouflage and disguise skills, Zartan was simply a practitioner of parlor tricks. Inwardly, the mercenary was quite amused at the thought of what would happen when Destro finally discovered the livid Nightfire's resting place.

Come out and face me, young lady!" Destro bellowed into the darkness, his voice booming over the swamp's cacophony of insects and nocturnal animals calling out their nightly greetings. "You're trying my patience, and I'm in no mood to continue these asinine games!"

The Scotsman whirled angrily at Zartan when he heard the mercenary let out a chuckle. Destro stared at Zartan for a brief moment, oblivious to the movement of a long, shadowy neck attached to a very deadly looking head and rows of sharp teeth. Beady emerald green eyes opened when the head settled a few feet behind the Scotsman.

Zartan saw the creature's arrival, but was still dumbfounded and didn't want to warn the arrogant Scotsman. He did, however, back off, reaching to cover both ears as an instinctive response.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Zartan?" Destro snarled at the sight of Zartan's slight retreat.

The response came as something of a mumble from Zartan's lips. "She morphed."

If Destro could wear an incredulous expression, it was hidden behind his mask. "What do you mean, _she morphed_?"

Zartan's lips broke into a smile, even though he wasn't entirely sure if Nightfire would take her anger out on him for just being in range. He did manage to tell Destro to turn around. And, as the Scotsman whirled about on his heel, fists clenched for a fight, he froze before the scariest thing he'd seen in a long time. Nightfire had come out to challenge Destro, in the form of a dragon.

To Be Continued


End file.
